


Draco's Doodles

by scarlettcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doodles, F/M, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettcat/pseuds/scarlettcat
Summary: The Head Boy and Girl have a thought provoking conversation about doodles.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Draco's Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. It was written in 2015 as part of a prompt challenge between friends to inspire us to start writing again. The prompt was Mandalas, and I found it to be quite tricky.

Never missing a chance to aggravate the Head Girl, Draco immediately headed in her direction when he noticed her sitting on the couch in their shared common room. She was busy scratching something on a piece of parchment with her favorite quill and didn't bother to look up at him. 

“What is that?” he sneered, looking over her shoulder at the complex drawing she was working on.

“It's called a man-da-la,” said Hermione, over emphasizing each syllable as though she were talking to an idiot, which in her mind she was. “It's an Indian symbol that represents the universe.”

Draco snorted and plopped down beside her on the couch. “Even your doodles are nerdy and over complicated.” 

“It's not a doodle. It's a–”

“I know. I know. Man-da-la,” said Draco, using the same idiot speak she had used on him. 

“I draw mandalas when I want to relax. Alone,” she said pointedly.

“Pity, I imagined you did more interesting things to relax when you were alone,” he said suggestively, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Hermione glared at him.

“You know, a doodle says a lot about a person,” said Draco in what he hoped was a casual manner.

“And what does my mandala say about me?” asked Hermione, taking the bait.

“It says you're an annoying, know-it-all swot who needs to get some.” He laughed.

“Interesting,” replied Hermione, smiling at him in a not at all pleasant way. “And tell me, what exactly do your doodles of Harry Potter say about you?” 

Draco's laughter died in his throat, and he scowled in reply. 

Hermione triumphantly gathered up her things and headed toward the door. “While I do enjoy our little battles of wit, which I always win, by the way, I need to get to Arithmancy. I'll leave you to doodle – alone,” she said, giving him one last parting smirk before letting the door slam behind her.

“Those aren't doodles. They're... they're thought-provoking, satirical cartoons!” he finally managed to shout after her.

“I'm sure whatever thoughts they provoke will be quite stimulating,” she shouted back through her laughter.


End file.
